New Feelings
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Ryou loves Ichigo. Kish loves Ichigo. Ichigo loves Masaya. Lettuce loves Ryou. How will Ichigo get through the love triangle and keep her friendship with Lettuce? T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One: Hatred and Love

**Prettyinpinkgal: Konnichiwa! Here's another story. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I would've never let 4Kids license the anime. I would have hoped that ADV Films would have or something. At least they have good voices and they don't change the names or the script too much!**

**NEW FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER ONE: HATRED AND LOVE**

Ichigo rushed into the café, panting like she ran through a desert in the middle of summer. "I'm _pant_ sorry _pang_ I'm late!"

Ryou hastily walked over and pulled her into the kitchen, so that the customers wouldn't hear the loud conversation they'd be having.

"ICHIGO, THIS HAS BEEN THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! AND IT'S WEDNESDAY!"

"I KNOW, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK ABOUT IT!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't BE like this if you arrived on TIME, ever think about THAT!"

"You act like a jerk when I'm NOT late, too!"

"That's it, I'm deducting five bucks from your paycheck!"

"NANI! ALL YOU GIVE US IS TEN DOLLARS!"

"Well THIS week, it's FIVE dollars!"

"I HATE YOU!" Not waiting for Ryou to respond, she stalked out and into the dressing room to put on her uniform. The customers stared at her as she opened the dressing room door, hearing every word of the conversation. "What are you staring at?" Ichigo's voice dangerously low. The customers went back to eating their meals hastily.

Ryou watched the girl he loved leave, and then went into his room and plopped down on his bed. 'I HATE YOU!' Her words rang through his head.

He sighed. "I don't blame you for hating me, Ichigo. I hate myself for treating you so badly. If only I could explain…" But he knew that it could never be. He would never be able to tell her how much he loved her.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Why are all my chapters ending up so short! U.U I'm really sorry you guys. Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Chatting

**Prettyinpinkgal: Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter Two. Please enjoy! **

**Thanks to: **

**Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review! **

**Nyaa-Neko: I can see what you mean, I suppose that would be pretty annoying…I'm sorry! From now on, I'll stick to English all the way through on this story. Oh, and I meant five dollars (five hundred yen) off every hour. Thanks for the review!**

**Destiny-Angelle: Thanks for reviewing! I don't hate Lettuce, but I can't say she's my fave person. **

**RedMewIchigo: Thank you very much! Yeah, I feel so bad for him…(sob)**

**Dream-angel14: I do sort of have my mind set, so you'll have to see who she'll get with!**

**I-love-vash: Totally. If only I had that problem…lol!**

**Stepping Stones: Lol! Don't apologize! It sounds like something I would do sometimes! I'll do my best!**

**Disclaimer: One, I'm going to now be using Ryou and Kish as my people that do the disclaimer and fill in the author's note stuff up here and when a chapter's done and blah blah blah. I don't own them…**

**Kish: That's not true! You bought us off of Ebay! …What is Ebay anyway?**

**Ryou: It's a site where you can auction off things and stuff. Anyway, who did put us up on there?**

**Ichigo: (on Ryou's computer) Hee hee! Now to see how it feels to be worked to death, Ryou! Mua ha ha! And Kish is out of my hair, too! ...Now time for popcorn!  
**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Guys, you have to do the disclaimer thing!**

**K and R: We don't have to do what you say!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (shows a remote, and Ryou and Kish realize they're wearing shock collars) Yes, you do. (shocks them)**

**R and K: OWW! (reads off script while screaming) PRETTYINPINKGAL DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, AND IN REALITY NO BISHOUNEN WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFICTION! **

**Prettyinpinkgal: Please enjoy:)**

**NEW FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER TWO: CHATTING**

Ichigo ran out of the cafe, and ran to a bench in the park. She sat there and fumed, but also felt very upset. 'Why does he keep treating me like this? There are times when he can be just as sweet as Masaya, if not sweeter. Then he has to act like Hitler or something. I wish I could at least decide to hate him, or decide that he's my friend.' The girl sighed and looked at the cherry blossoms that were painting the scenery pink. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to let the beauty of the area calm her.

"Ichigo!" A voice rang clear through the trees. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked around. Lettuce ran over to her friend, still in her cafe uniform. She adjusted her glasses and asked, "May I sit down?"

She nodded, and Lettuce sat next to her and didn't say anything for a moment. She then broke the silence by saying, "Ichigo, please don't quit. We need you, and where else are they going to hire an eighth grader (A/N Yes, Ichigo's in eighth grade now. And I'm not sure if they have a child labor law in Japan, but oh well!)?"

Ichigo sighed. "I know, Lettuce, but it's just...Ryou just won't shut up when he should, and always, always, ALWAYS makes me feel stupid and won't give me a raise when I work the hardest and he just keeps on acting like this huge jerk!" she screamed. A few birds flew away from the cherry blossom trees, startled.

Lettuce looked at the pink trees, not able to look at her friend. "Well, Ryou's not THAT bad...he can be pretty sweet at times." A blush spread across the girl's face, making her both red and green.

This didn't go by without Ichigo noticing. "Lettuce," she said slyly. "Do you like Ryou?"

Her blush deepened. "Um...well...you see...Oh Ichigo, please oh please don't tell anyone! Pinky swear?" Lettuce thrust her pinky out.

Ichigo beamed and pinky promised. "You know, I bet he loves you back."

Lettuce stared at her, but shook her head. "He doesn't," she sadly whispered. "I know he doesn't."

"You mean you've asked him already?"

"N-No! I mean, I think he likes you, Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped. Ryou? Like her? Him _loving_ her? She started laughing. "Lettuce, what on earth gave you that idea? He hates my guts!"

"Ichigo, maybe the reason Ryou acts like that is because he _does_ love you, but he doesn't know how to show it," she replied.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I..."

Suddenly, Ichigo's cell phone started ringing. She looked at it and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize what time it was! I have to meet Masaya! Thanks for calming me down, Lettuce! I guess I'll come back to work tomorrow. And don't forget to tell Ryou how you feel, because I'm sure he doesn't like me! Bye!" With that, Ichigo ran off waving to her.

Lettuce waved back, but sighed. 'Ichigo, you have no idea how wrong you are. I'd give anything to be in your shoes.'

**Ryou and Kish: HELP US!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (Walks in) What are you two doing? **

**R and K: N-Nothing!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Um, okay then. Now I _know_ you guys were up to something! Anyway, everyone, please review! And I'm sorry that this chapter's pretty short! **


	3. Chapter Three: Kish's Plan

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi! Here's is Chapter 3! And I still own Ryou and Kish! Tee hee!   
**

**Thanks to:**

**Bakaschalanekochan: You'll have to read to see who Ichigo goes with! I can't say anything, because it will probably give away the ending, which would be a total drag!**

**Spider Fairy: Actually, I'm not:)**

**Dream-angel114: You never know:)**

**Limpylou: Thank you! **

**Destinymewmew: Thank you very much!**

**RedMewIchigo: LOL I'm glad you thought it was funny! It is sorta funny imagining dressed up like him...XD**

** IchigoGal: LOL Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kish: (R and K reading off of flash cards in monotone voices) Prettyinpinkgal does not own…**

**Ryou: Tokyo Mew Mew. Any events or characters in reality are merely coincidences.**

**Ryou and Kish: Prettyinpinkgal wishes that you will review…HELPUSPLEASEHELPUSHELP….!**

**BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo: (Uses his nose hair to make them be quiet)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Thanks, Bo-BoBo:) **

**Bo-BoBo: No problem. I better go now. I need to go to Wiggin' Emporium. (A/N: I think I might have wrote that wrong…)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I'm into Bo-BoBo now :)   
**

**NEW FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER THREE: KISH'S PLAN**

Ichigo ran with all her might. 'Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late…' she thought repeatedly. You know how when you hope something won't happen, it happens. Well, it happened. In the worst possible way. Or was it?

"Hiya, Kitten!"

Ichigo froze. That voice…. She turned around and groaned. "Kish, leave me alone! I can kick your butt some other time! I'm going on a date!"

Kish stared at her. Ichigo met his stare and her eyes widened. Did his eyes look…hurt?

"Of course. Masaya, Masaya, he's all that matters to you! If you hadn't met him, you probably wouldn't bother saving the world!" Kish's usual smirk appeared.

"Stupid! He's not the reason why I save the world! I mean, he's part of the reason, but he's not all of it!" She glared at him, her eyes fierce.

They didn't say anything for a moment, then Ichigo sighed and turned. "I don't know why I am even talking to you. If I don't hurry, Masaya might leave before I get there!" Without another word, she scrambled down the street, trying to reach her destination.

If she had looked back, she might have seen an angry green-haired alien. Kish clenched his fist, his eyes showing pure hatred. 'Masaya this, Masaya that. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Masaya wasn't in her life! Why doesn't she get that I love her so much? Besides, for all she knows, he could be cheating on her! He is really popular with the girls, I've heard. Ichigo, I WILL make you love me!' He thought this as a plan concocted in his mind. "I love you, Ichigo, and I will make you see that you can love me, too!" With that, he transported to a place where our redhead heroine would have her life changed forever.

* * *

Ichigo ran to the park. She was an hour late, but hopefully Masaya was used to that enough that he would have waited long enough. Some sirens were going off there. She looked around and saw the place where Masaya would have been waiting for her. Police cars and news reporters were there. An ambulance was there as well. 

'It couldn't be,' Ichigo thought numbly. 'Could it?' She walked up and sure enough she saw her precious boyfriend, badly injured being loaded onto a cart. "Masaya…" she whispered as she began walking over to him. Her speed increased and ran over, tears in her eyes. "MASAYA!" Everyone looked at her, but she ignored them. Some police tried blocking her off from the scene, but she dodged them with her cat-like reflexes. She finally reached him. He was barely breathing. "Masaya!" Ichigo cried as tears dripped onto his damaged face.

He, miraculously, opened his eyes. "Ichigo…"

She looked held his hand tightly. "Yeah?"

"Kish did this. He _cough_ tried to kill me. I guess he succeeded, huh?" After a few coughs, he strained to smile.

"Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too, you know I do." She leaned down and kissed him. A few people behind them began to cry. One of the cameramen caught the scene.

Masaya gave her another weak smile, then closed his eyes. Ichigo's hopeful smile faded. A doctor quickly checked his heartbeat. There wasn't one. All the people by that time were crying. Ichigo couldn't believe it. She leaned down and gave him a long, final kiss. She had saved him from Deep Blue, but she knew in her heart she couldn't save him from this. The doctors put him in a bag, then took him away. A touched newscaster slowly walked up to Ichigo. She wiped away her own tears, and held up her microphone.

"Miss, could you please tell us what your name is?"

Ichigo slowly looked up at her. "Ichigo Momomiya. Masaya was my boyfriend."

The newscaster looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm so sorry. You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. He gave me this bell, after I got lost on a date with him. He said this way, he could find me." She tried to smile as she poked her bell.

"Oh, how cute!" She put down her mike and her cameraman put it and his camera away. "By the way, my name is Naoko Takunachi. If you want, we can go to my place and I'll make you something. You probably really need a friend right now."

Ichigo nodded. They walked off to Naoko's apartment.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who was the guy that murdered Masaya?" Naoko asked as she prepared some tea for Ichigo and herself.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "His name is Kish. He's a jerk with a huge crush on me."

Naoko handed her the tea. "I see, so he wanted to get rid of the competition."

"I guess so." They continued drinking their tea in silence. When the last drop was gone, Ichigo put her glass at the sink and bowed. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I should go now."

Naoko hugged her. "Anytime, Ichigo! Come by anytime! And keep a smile on your face, because you seem like the kind that always smiles."

Ichigo wanted to cry again. She wanted to do nothing but cry. 'I shouldn't be like this,' she thought. 'Masaya would want me to be happy, so I won't let him down!' She gave her normal, cheery smile, one that would fool anyone into believing she was okay. "Okay!" She waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Brave kid," Naoko said when Ichigo was gone.

* * *

Mint was sitting on her luxurious couch, flipping through the hundreds of channels. She froze for a moment, then went to the previous channel. 

"…identified as Masaya Aoyama. He is badly injured and the doctor's aren't sure if he will survive. Wait, who is that?" The camera zoomed in at a redhead running towards the injured boy. The microphone couldn't pick up on what they were saying, but you could at least tell that they were saying, "I love you." Then the two kissed. The boy closed his eyes, and the girl's smile disappeared.

"Omigosh! They're not finding a pulse! That poor girl!"

Mint began to cry, something that made the servants coming in stop. It wasn't everyday that they saw the blue haired teenager cry.

"I-Isn't that one of your friends, miss?" a brave maid inquired.

"Yes, and she just lost the one person she loved the most!" She covered her face and cried her eyes out. 'Oh, Ichigo…'

* * *

Lettuce was working on her homework when her parents called her in the living room. "Lettuce, your friend Ichigo is on TV!" Startled, she went and looked at the channel. 

"Masaya's…dead?"

* * *

Pudding and her brothers and sisters were watching their favorite anime when it was interrupted. "Aw, man!" they cried. "Oh no! Big sister Ichigo, na no da!" She quickly changed the channel, so that her brothers and sisters wouldn't see the horrific sight.

* * *

"Miss Zakuro! Please turn over here!" The beautiful young woman turned, as the photographers took more pictures. "Hey, did you hear?" a woman said as she rushed in. She noticed Zakuro, who had discontinued posing when she ran in. "Ah! I'm very sorry, Zakuro! I didn't mean to interrupt!" 

Zakuro smiled slightly. "It's fine. What did you want to say?"

"Er, well, I was watching the news when they showed this story. A boy was badly injured, and this girl, a little younger than you, rushed up to him. She was a cute little kid, with her red hair up in ponytails. The two kissed, and the boy then died!"

Zakuro's eyes widened slightly. "Was the girl…wearing a small bell around her neck?"

"Why, yes! Do you know her?"

She didn't answer her question. She just thought about how awful it must be for Ichigo.

* * *

"Ryou, come down here!" Keiichiro's voice rang through the café. Ryou walked down into the room where Keiichiro was standing, watching the monitor. "Masha saw this, and I think it's something you would be interested in." 

"What is it?" Ryou asked, thinking that it was a big fight between the Mew Mews and the aliens. What he saw completely got him off guard. "He DIED?"

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope it was okay! Please review!**

**Kish: You made me so evil! I would never do something like that to my kitten!**

**Ichigo: (Suddenly appears) I'm not your kitten! (slaps him then disappears)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Will Ichigo surprisingly run into Kish's arms? Will Ichigo be able to keep herself together? Will Ryou ever get to tell Ichigo how he feels? Find out in the upcoming chapters of "New Feelings"!**

**Ryou: You sound like a commercial or something when you say that! (sweatdrops)**


	4. Chapter Four: Aftermath

**Prettyinpinkgal: After what seems like years, I update! (people gasp in shock) I'm sorry, guys. I'm really REALLY sorry! I've been busy, and plus I'm working on this real story, and stuff, so yeah. But, I'm really glad all of you liked it so far! I am really surprised I have 32 reviews... Anyway, here's the thank yous, and then the story! By the way, I've made a story called the Bishounen of eBay, based on these authors notes. It's the tale of how I've gained possesion of Ryou and Kish, so if you guys want to read it, I'll be very thankful :D  
**

**Thanks to:**

**mrs.edwardelric4ever: Thanks for reading! I can't tell you who Ichigo ends up with, but Kish says that he is happy you love him :)**

**bakaSchalanekochan****: Amen to that! I swear, Masaya is like a robot! I mean, there's kind guys like Yuki from Fruits Basket, but he gets mad and stuff. Masaya, he's all, "Oh, that's alright Ichigo." "I don't care you're half cat, Ichigo." "It's okay you're twelve hours late, Ichigo." I mean, at least he's forgiving and all, but show a little emotion, Masaya! Geez! (pants) Anyway...yeah...I very much hate his guts...**

**Haruka-Kishu: Thanks! I'm sorry this update wasn't very soon...-.-"**

**mewblackberry24: Thank you:)**

**Destiny mewmew: Thanks, Destiny:D My book isn't being published yet...when did I mention my book again? I forget XP But anyway, my dad says it'll be published if and when it reaches one hundred computer pages...so far I only have fourty, so yeah -.- But I'm putting the first chapter of my story on here as a bonus, kind of as an apology for taking so long to update. Oh, and I'll keep your idea in mind about the torture ideas!  
**

**SakuraxGaara Forever: I'll keep your review in mind, but I can't tell you anything, since that'll spoil the ending!**

**Karin-Kazune-Forever: Thanks for your review! Were you saying oh my gosh because it was good or bad? lol Seriously, thank you for reading!**

**Limpylou: Here's "more"! Hope you like it :D**

**iluvboys: Yeah, it's not. -.- But, I'm glad thought it was ok!**

**Nina-san: Here's your update:)**

**akki818: Sure:D**

**Lorelyne: Lol! Can't tell you yet, sorry! And I'm sorry that your begging for this story's couple ended up in you dying...(solomn look) ...Thanks again for your review :D**

**ichigo chan: Thank you:D**

**Disclaimer: I accidentally sent Ryou and Kish into comas from shocking them too much, so I'm afraid I'll have to do the disclaimer today...Anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Only Ryou and Kish and the bonus chapter at the end of this chapter for my real story, "The Portal in My Closet," so you can't steal it, but I know you guys wouldn't since you all are cool like that :)**

**NEW FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER FOUR: AFTERMATH**

Ichigo got a week off so she could attend her boyfriend's funeral and have some time to herself. For the first few days, she acted okay. Her smiles, although forced, seemed real enough. But at night, her parents could hear her sobbing in her room, crying for Masaya's death.

Then, everything changed. At the funeral, Ichigo had felt reality's painful sting, and realized he was never coming back. _I want to see him..._ she thought, as tears rolled down her trembling cheeks while she stared at the coffin being lowered into the dirt.

She hated Kish. Ichigo hated him so much she would throw a party if he never showed his face again. How could he kill the boy she loved?

_It's not his fault, _said a sudden thought in the girl's mind. _Why didn't you just break it off with Masaya and tell Kish you liked him? Even though you don't love that alien, it would have saved Masaya's life. _The thought danced around in Ichigo Momomiya's mind.

_It was...my fault? It was... I could have saved Masaya! I knew something bad was going to happen to him, but did I worry about it? No! I just let him DIE! _The depressed cat-girl started losing it, tears both of anguish and anger being shot onto the ground below.

After the funeral, Ichigo's hatred towards herself grew (A/N I just realized, this is sounding a bit like my other fanfic "Just a Dream"). Her anger was directed at anyone around her.

"Ichigo, you've been so brave about Masaya's death. Do you want to talk about it, since you're going back to work tomorrow?" Mrs. Momomiya asked kindly as her husband and daughter sat on the couch.

"Brave, huh? No, I don't want to talk about it," Ichigo said rudely. Her parents were taken aback. Their sweet daughter had turned into an ill-tempered girl. Sure, Ichigo had been angry, but never pure anger like this.

"Honey, we just want to help you," Mr. Momomiya said.

"And I just want you to leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted, rising from her seat and stomping into her room. She didn't mean to hurt her parents; she just didn't know what to do with herself. All her built up anger was being released, unfortunately onto the people she loved.

Ichigo looked at her pillow sitting on her bed. She had cried into it many times, hoping that her parents wouldn't hear her sorrowful cries. Instead of sobbing into it, she pulled it closer to her as she sat on the bed and began hitting it. With each blow, a little anger was released. However, her conscience wouldn't allow her to forget the reason why she was hating herself so much.

"It's all my fault!" she whispered fiercely as she punched the pillow more. "I should have known he'd get hurt because of me! So why? Why didn't I do anything to help him? To save him? Why am I SO USELESS? WHY DIDN'T I DIE INSTEAD?" Tears, which were constant visitors to Ichigo's face, began pouring out once again.

The next day, Ichigo went back to work. "Hey," she said as she entered, on time for once.

The Mews stared at her. "Hi, Ichigo," Mint said cautiously as her leader walked in. "Um, I'm sorry about..."

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright with you," Ichigo said, sounding uncaring and as if she were dead, surprising the others. Keiichiro came down, and Ichigo had the same attitude as well when he brought up her dead boyfriend. Ryou watched this from the steps, figuring he'd wait a bit to talk to her.

During the next couple of hours, Ichigo acted almost like Zakuro. She terrified the customers, and not one complained about the food or the time she took to serve it. They were so scared, they even gave her a better tip than usual.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, ready to clean the dishes. "Ichigo." A voice startled the girl. She turned and saw her boss, Ryou Shirogane.

He continued. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ichigo gave a glare at him. "I don't want to talk about anything." Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When she realized what he was doing, she began to protest, but they were already at his room. He pushed her inside, since she wouldn't go in willingly, and closed the door behind him.

"Ichigo, I want to know what's going on with you. I know you lost Masaya, but..."

"Don't act like you understand me, or like we're best friends!" she shouted.

Ryou frowned. He reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away. "I don't want to see you upset like this anymore. I want to see your smile. Your true smile, not a forced one. Because, without the real you, it's like someone turned off the sun," he said. Ryou blushed a bit as he said this.

Ichigo stared at her calm, cool, and collected boss. He was worried about her. That's what he was saying. He acknowledged the real her, and really valued her. "It's my fault, you know," she whispered, surprised at her own voice.

Ryou looked back at her. "What are you..."

He was cut off when Ichigo said. "It's my fault. I knew that Kish would probably do something drastic to get between me and Masaya, but I let it happen anyway! How could I be so stupid? I HATE myself!" Sobbing, Ichigo collapsed onto the floor. She hated being seen like this. She didn't want Ryou to know what was going on in her head, but, at the same time, she was relieved someone knew.

Ichigo felt warm, comforting arms wrapped around her. She realized Ryou was hugging her. Ryou! The anti-social guy who always declines when she begs for a raise! She thought about what Lettuce had said before, about him liking her. Was it true? She didn't know the answer, but she did feel a little better when he held her tight. Hesitantly, she began hugging him back. She began clutching his shirt as she cried.

After a while, her tears subsided. Ichigo felt a little better, and she and Ryou stood up. She blushed when she saw the giant tearstain on his shirt. "Sorry," she said.

To her surprise, he smiled a little. "No problem." His face turned serious with concern. "Look, Ichigo, nothing that happened with Aoyama was your fault," he stated, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you knew Kish would actually kill him, you would have never let him get away with it. And Ichigo, don't make the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew worry by hiding your tears and trying to act brave. Trust me, it's better for everyone if you cry openly."

Ichigo smirked slightly. "This is coming from _you_, Ryou. You _never _cry in front of other people!"

He shrugged. "I guess I haven't had anything drastic enough to happen to me to make me cry. The last time I did cry was when my parents died." Ichigo flinched.

_Dang it, _she thought. _I made him talk about his parents!_

As if reading her mind, he said, "It's okay. I'm over them being gone. Actually, I thought it was my fault for their deaths. I thought, 'If I had been there...' and 'If only I had rushed in to help them...'. But in reality, there was nothing that could have been done. What happened, happened. But then I came to terms with what happened, and I realized my parents are watching over me, kinda." He looked at Ichigo. "So, Masaya definitely is, too."

Ichigo felt tears well up again, this time of happiness. She pushed them down, and gave him a real, genuine smile. "Thank you!" She didn't notice Ryou's blush that was lingering on his face.

She began walking for the door, then turned and smiled again. "I'll listen to your advice about crying in front of other people. If I show my feelings, maybe the pain will go away, right?"

"Mm," Ryou said nodding. "Now, get back to work, or I'll dock your pay," he said, a slight teasing smile on his face.

Ichigo stuck her tongue out, then said, "Thanks again, Ryou." With that, she ran down the steps. Ryou went over and closed the door. With a bright light, he transformed into Kish.

He frowned. "Sorry, Kitten, but it was the only way that you might love me as much as I love you."

**Prettyinpinkgal: Well! What did you all think? But wait! There's more! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...the first chapter of my real story! Yay! Okay, so, here's a short synopsis on my story, "The Portal in My Closet." **

**It's the story of fifteen-year-old Elise who moves to a different town, who is suffering from creepy dreams. She falls through a portal in her closet, and encounters descendants of fairies living in the center of the galaxy! She's told she's the Chosen One, the only person in the universe with enough power to destroy an evil king destroying galaxy centers in order to take over the universe. **

**Okay! And now for the bonus chap! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and the entire story isn't this short. The chapters get longer and longer over time, so yeah. So, anyway, here it is!**

**The Portal in My Closet**

Chapter One

I stood in front of the building before me. I was fairly certain I'd never be able to call it "home". My home was back at West Fallsington, not here in this foreign place. The people here weren't very friendly either; they seemed to avoid my family and I as much as possible. How rude is that?

"Come in, dear! It's a strange place, but it's pretty cute. I can't imagine how it could be vacant for so long." I reluctantly walked in at the urge of my mother, and realized it was sort of nice, but I had a bad feeling of this place. Just because it's a little quaint doesn't mean that I'm head over heels in love with it.

My mother smiled at me. "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure we'll do just fine here."

I got a little frustrated. "Don't you wonder why everyone is so mean to us? How could you not wonder why this place has been empty for the last decade? To me, that's pretty suspicious!"

Mom lightly grabbed my shoulder. I looked away. "Honey, this is the only place that had a home at an affordable price. And you know finances aren't working too well right now."

"Then we shouldn't have moved!"

"Stop acting so grown up, because you're not!" My mom had tears in her eyes and I instantly felt regret. I guess the unfriendly neighbors were bugging her, too. Mom looked at the ground, and then back at me, showing me that she was tough too, and she wasn't going to cry again. "I'm so sorry. I'm just tired. I need a break. Please, help me out here, honey."

I wanted to fight more, but I couldn't do that to her. "Okay, Mom."

Mom smiled at me, a silent "thank you" from her to me, and said as she turned to leave, "Why don't you go check out your new room? Everything's unpacked."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I trudged up the stairs, hearing the steps creak under my feet. I walked down the hallway and into my new room. My stuff from home was here, but the room still made it feel unwelcoming.

I plopped onto my bed, and pulled my pillow over my face. It still smelled like home.

I quickly shot up, feeling something weird go through my body. I shuddered. I felt like I had to go somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. I stood up and walked around the room, searching for where the feeling felt strongest. It came from the closet. I slowly walked towards it, and flung it open. The feeling was stronger still, but I saw nothing. _What the heck? _I thought. I pushed back some clothes, and my eyes widened in amazement and fear as I fell back on my bed.

Inside the closet, was a black portal, with a soft wind blowing from it. "How could this be! What is that thing!" I asked myself frantically, as if another side of me could answer. "Should I go in, or stay here?" Of course, the darkness in the portal wasn't very welcoming, but I felt like I had to go through it. But what would happen to me?

I thought for a moment, and decided to avoid it. That portal would be too much of a risk. It would have to wait for someone who was braver and stupider than me to come along. Right now, I was hungry and ready for some dinner.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Okay, so that's the first chapter! I won't be posting the rest of the chapters I have, so if it gets published, I'll let you guys know :) Please review!**


End file.
